User talk:AMK152
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Oldest People Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Request Can I be an admin? I've over a 100 of edits,I visit this wiki frequently and I've created a lot of pages and extended and improved many.CoolMan2 (talk) 12:58, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Granted. — AMK152 03:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Oldest English People by County page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ozcaro (talk) 03:16, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Rodrick Greetings, Can you rename this blocked editor's name to something less vulgar? "Rodrick Eat Sh!t" Ryoung122 (talk) 15:55, October 1, 2015 (UTC) *Only Wikia staff can do that. 19:31, October 1, 2015 (UTC) JumpingJack2002 This user is a troll, sockpuppet, and made seriously offensive comments, including homophobia, making fun of persons with disabilities, making fun of adopted persons, and telling another Gerontology Wiki user to "GO Kill themselves". This user is NOT a GRG correspondent and, most likely, is NOT from Norway, either. Please be vigilant with new accounts. We may need to move to restrict editing privileges of accounts in existence less than one week.Ryoung122 (talk) 16:45, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :*Thanks for the heads up. 16:46, November 10, 2015 (UTC) WOP titleholders template AMK152, good to see you start a "titleholders" template...but I think it needs to be more specific: "World's Oldest Person titleholders" instead of just "titleholders". Also, I noticed some of the "links" don't work, even though articles such as Maria Capovilla already exist. As you just started this today, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention.Ryoung122 (talk) 23:04, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :*I made sure to specify on the template header and the template name. I will check the links. 02:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Gerontology Research Group Wikia Greetings, I very recently started the Gerontology Research Group Wikia. I'm looking for technical assistance. For example, why are articles not having a "talk" page? Let me know if you could assist with these types of issues. Content-wise, I think we have what we need.Ryoung122 (talk) 20:55, December 9, 2015 (UTC) If you go to Special:WikiFeatures, you can turn off the message walls. 01:41, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Database suggestions AMK, I'd like to suggest a few changes to the database you created on this page. First of all, the consensus among editors is that we should go with the "ddmmyy" date format, rather than the American "mmddyy" one. Secondly, the month names could be shortened to three letters to save space (Dec instead of December). Thirdly, is it possible to avoid making every entry automatically linked with the "Ozcaro (talk) 10:25, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :*I will see what I can do. I may be able to make the link disappear if the page doesn't exist by changing the code on the template. I maybe able to speed up the process of having to rearrange the dates to a new format. 21:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::*I have added to the template to unlink articles that do not exist. 21:29, December 30, 2015 (UTC)